<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【嘉南】妹妹恋人（七） 完结 by AMENGXIANGXIAO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701052">【嘉南】妹妹恋人（七） 完结</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO'>AMENGXIANGXIAO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all囝, 周震南 - Fandom, 嘉南 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写的很仓促就结尾了，当时在干嘛来着，我给忘了。。。对，仓促了点，不好意思。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>兄妹 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【嘉南】妹妹恋人（七） 完结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥哥不要嘛...我好困。” 周珍囡又在赖床了。</p><p>“你现在不去洗澡就要迟到了哦，猪珍囡。” 焉栩嘉发现他这个妹妹实在恋床的紧，春困秋乏夏打盹，日日都是贪睡天。</p><p>“呸呸你才是猪猪哩，焉栩嘉，我的腰和腿好酸哦，都赖你昨天晚上——” 周珍囡话还没说完焉栩嘉就臊红了脸，周珍囡接着笑，“嘻嘻，要不你陪我一起洗澡我就原谅你。”</p><p>“囝囝......”</p><p>粉色睡衣褪下雪白的身子上是做爱后的深深浅浅的痕迹，焉栩嘉依着她把自己的衣服一件件剥下，引领着进入浴室。</p><p>雾气蒸腾，浴室里灯光暧昧，水花下周珍囡的肌肤吹弹可破，诱着人想咬一口。焉栩嘉一边帮囝囝揉搓着满头的泡泡一边强忍着注意力不瞎想，可这毕竟是男孩子一天精力最旺盛的清晨。</p><p>“焉栩嘉你是不是又在想我呀。”</p><p>“囝囝你别......”</p><p>“别什么？这样吗？” 周珍囡的手慢慢揉搓上焉栩嘉已经挺立起的XX，逐渐用力、深入、直到焉栩嘉停下手上的动作发出第一声呻吟，“囝囝......”</p><p>周珍囡胆大的试探后没想到迎来的是焉栩嘉过于激情的回应。焉栩嘉抱起周珍囡娇小的身子压在水花下的浴室墙边，热吻来的突然，两人太赤裸，水花下肌肤相亲瞬间点燃了气氛...</p><p>周珍囡双脚悬空，两腿环着焉栩嘉的腰，双手紧紧地搂着一点也不敢放松。昨天晚上温柔的哥哥和今天浴室的狂热版焉栩嘉仿佛不是一个人，她都喜欢。</p><p>“囝囝希望我进去吗？” 焉栩嘉揉捏着她的花蕾，随着她的反应一点点挑开唇口，修长的手指有节奏地抽插着，周珍囡的穴口湿漉漉的往外渗着，和花洒的水花融为一体。</p><p>周珍囡小脸潮红，早就无法控制住随着指交的刺激，泄出一声声少女的邀请，“哥哥快点...”</p><p>“快点什么？我们囝子好迫不及待哦。那我进去之后要真实地告诉我什么感觉哦，乖。”</p><p>硕大的性器猛然顶进去，即便是足够润滑的甬道，吃下这样的尺寸也有些吃力，周珍囡皱了皱眉头，随着大力的抽插又不自知地收紧身子，“哥哥慢一点...啊啊啊...好大...好舒服......” </p><p>身子被转过去压在墙上，右腿高高的抬起，露出待塞满的小穴；焉栩嘉揉捏着她的浑圆，在她耳边软软地舔着她的耳垂，“慢一点什么，肏你吗...囝囝喜欢的不是这样吗？你怎么会这么湿哦...宝贝听话不要咬的太紧...夹的好紧...你怎么这么会勾人啊...”</p><p>背入的体位进去总会触及到奇奇怪怪的敏感点，周珍囡没有体会过这样的奇妙的感觉，只咿咿呀呀地说不出整句话来，张开的手指节有些发白，又在焉栩嘉的手覆上后愈加敏感，在不断地冲击下攀上一轮又一轮新的兴奋高峰。</p><p>“囡囡，你喜欢我慢一点还是快一点呢。” 焉栩嘉使坏地在穴里埋着不动，又紧紧地锢着她在怀里，不让她自己动，在她的耳边吹着气。</p><p>“好痒...” 兴奋点慢慢被点燃，却又戛然而止，周珍囡扭动着身体，眼神无限迷离，转过身来胡乱地吻着焉栩嘉，“求求了...哥哥爱爱我...好想要...”</p><p>“想要什么？囡囡要说清楚我才能给你哦。” 焉栩嘉捏着周珍囡的下巴，慢条斯理地顺着脖子一点点吻下去，一边揉捏着她的花蕾。一场完美的性爱在于节奏拿捏和心理操控，焉栩嘉无疑是高手。</p><p>“想...想要哥哥肏我...哥哥...进去......“ 话一出口，周珍囡的脸一片绯红，她何时说过这么露骨的话，但这显然还没让焉栩嘉满意。</p><p>周珍囡转了转眼睛，“哥哥不会是不行了吧...我也理解的...毕竟昨天晚上折腾到很晚......”</p><p>焉栩嘉眉头一挑，猛地顶进去，在周珍囡耳边问，“囝囝觉的我这样行不行呢？”</p><p>周珍囡在激烈的抽插下抑不住的细碎呻吟，只嗯呐嗯呐地说不出话，身体瘫软作一团依偎着焉栩嘉任他摆弄，女人都是水做的。</p><p>他我们有很多个可以缱绻的日日夜夜，不急，慢慢来。</p><p>囝囝，恭喜你从女孩变成女人，我的女人。</p><p>————————<br/>没什么情节 1.5k 两句话之内就结尾了 很仓促 感觉又没什么能写的了 哈哈哈哈我也太任性了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>